Moonlit Ocean
by MikariStar
Summary: CleruxSugar fluff. A year after becoming a craftlord, Cleru and Sugar spend some time on Bron's boat as they often do. But things have changed more than they realize in the past year.


CleruxSugar fluff. A year after becoming a craftlord, Cleru and Sugar spend some time on Bron's boat as they often do. But things have changed more than they realize in the past year.

Moonlit Ocean

There was a soft breeze at the port, the couple sat on a boat that was not theirs, but they had borrowed many times. "Master Cleru I-"

"No, Sugar," Cleru reminded her. Though it was common for Cleru to be called master now, since he was a craftlord, but when Sugar said it, it was different.

"Right Cleru," Sugar corrected herself.

Cleru nodded. When Sugar called him master, it reminded him that she was a summon beast called from another world to help him. He didn't even call her himself, but he did have a part in it.

"I'm very happy, I just wanted you to know that," Sugar smiled sweetly, her name fitting her very well.

Cleru returned the smile, "I'm happy too, Sugar." Though he was a craftlord, he still had much to learn. Cleru was still under the teachings of Bron and the other craftlords, especially Sakuro, when ever he returned to Wystern. Cleru often visited Rumari along with Razzy, Sanary and Varil. Though the Silver Guild and the Gold Guild were still rivals, it was a peaceful era for Wytsern, the City of Swords.

"To celebrate our happiness I asked Master Sakuro to teach me how to make curry. Tomorrow I will make curry for my husband!" Sugar looked radiant in the dim moonlight.

Cleru had stopped correcting her about their marital status long ago. "Sounds great!"

A small silence formed and Sugar happily rested her head on Cleru's shoulder.

Cleru wrapped his arms around Sugar, feeling her become more comfortable. "Sugar, about last year, back then I said yes without thinking."

"You mean when I asked you to marry me? It's almost been a year, it will be a year tomorrow to be exact," Sugar recalled. "I said a lot of things, that we would make this town beautiful, that everyone would be happy."

"And I kept saying yes," Cleru remembered, "until you asked me to marry you and I said yes to that too. Then you told everyone you were my wife."

"I'm sorry I tricked you," they both laughed. "I know it can't work, but being here with you makes me think it can." Sugar looked away, into the distance of the calm ocean.

"What do you mean?" Cleru was a bit slow in understanding matters of the heart, as usual.

"You're a human and I'm a summon beast, we come from different worlds. If you take back your answer, I understand. It wasn't even a real answer in the first place." Sugar had always thought the differences didn't matter. She had been waiting for her fiance for a long time, but what about Cleru?

"That doesn't matter. You're a lot like a human, except for the being able to float part, but close enough. Besides, I don't think the word beast fits you, you're too cute," Cleru blurted it all out without giving his words too much thought. He soon blushed when he realized what he said, but continued, "I don't take it back."

Sugar hugged Cleru tightly, "I'm so happy to hear that! When are we having our wedding ceremony?" Though Sugar called herself Cleru's wife, they were not actually married.

"Sugar!" Cleru wasn't sure what to say.

Sugar giggled, "It's alright, I don't mind waiting."

Cleru held Sugar and caressed her soft pink hair. They kissed under the moonlight with the gentle waves dancing around the boat, docked at Wystern's port. "One day I'll ask you the same question too, so please say yes," Cleru whispered.

End

Disclaimer, I do not own Summon Night: A Swordcraft Story. CleruxSugar is my favorite Summon Night pairing. They're just too cute together, adorable. :D

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


End file.
